A Letter For Kim Taehyung
by Jeon Hanna
Summary: [VKOOK] Hanya sepucuk surat untuk Kim Taehyung yang ditulis oleh Jeon Jungkook. Brothership(?), Boys Love(?) It's BTS FF/VKOOK/TAEKOOK/ANGST


 **.**

.

 **author: Jeon Hanna**  
 **genre: Angst  
** **rating: T  
** **cast: Jeon Jungkook (BTS Jungkook), slight! Kim Taehyung (BTS V)  
** **disclaimer: the cast is belong to God, his family, and BigHit Ent.** **And the story and plot idea are belong to me, as the author, Jeon Hanna. Please don't plagiarism. This story inspired by 방탄소년단의 화양연화 On Stage: Prologue, some theories from master-nim, and some stories that I've read before.**

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

Seoul, 30 Desember 2015

Untuk Kim Taehyung

Hai, hyung. Apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bahagia tanpaku dan hyung-deul yang lain? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan selalu bahagia hyung.

Kau tahu hyung, aku merindukanmu. Amat sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku sangat ingin memelukmu hyung. Bahkan aku hampir menangis setiap malam hanya karna teringat tentang dirimu. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa kau juga merindukanku sama seperti aku merindukanmu?

Hyung, aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tetapi kau sangat jauh dariku. Aku ingin memelukmu, tetapi kau tidak ada disisiku. Aku frustasi, aku mulai gila karnamu hyung. Kau tahu, hyung-deul yang lain sama menyedihkannya denganku. Mengapa kau pergi jauh sekali, hyung? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku, Kim Taehyung?! Mengapa kau jahat sekali, huh?! Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa aku menyayangimu?! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku tak ingin kehilanganmu?! Apa kau tidak tahu aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu, hyung?!

Aku tak sanggup lagi, hyung. Sungguh. Ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, begitu menyesakkan, hingga rasanya aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kenyataan ini benar-benar tak bisa kuterima, hyung. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin dapat membunuhku secara perlahan. Sungguh aku membutuhkanmu, hyung. Aku membutuhkan pelukkan hangatmu, aku membutuhkan kata-kata penenang darimu, aku membutuhkan sentuhanmu, aku membutuhkan semua yang kau berikan padaku, hyung. Kumohon kembalilah.

Apakah disana jauh lebih indah hingga kau lebih memilih pergi, hyung? Apakah disana jauh lebih damai? Apakah disana jauh lebih membahagiakan, hyung? Apakah kehidupan disana jauh lebih baik daripada disini? Jika iya, bisakah kau menjemputku hyung? Bisakah kau membawaku kesana juga? Karna sekali lagi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Aku masih ingin lebih lama bersamamu, hyung. Kalau bisa, selamanya berada disampingmu.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk kuat. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangisimu. Tapi kenapa... kenapa susah sekali melakukannya? Aku tahu, kau begitu benci melihatku menangis. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kau yang membuatku menangis, hyung. Aku ingin menahannya, tetapi nyatanya aku tak mampu.

Seharusnya kau tak usah melompat dari sana, hyung. Seharusnya kau tak perlu menyimpan rasa bersalahmu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tak perlu membebani pikiranmu sendiri. Seharusnya kau berbagi masalah dengan kami, hyung hingga kau tak perlu menghukum dirimu seperti itu. Kami selalu ada untukmu, hyung. Aku pun selalu ada untukmu, tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupmu seperti itu? Aku sangat sedih hyung, sangat sedih. Aku benar-benar tak pernah berpikir akan kehilanganmu secepat ini.

Hyung, aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu agar kita bisa kembali bersama. Bagaimana pun caranya akan kulakukan demi bertemu denganmu. Dan hyung, jika kita dilahirkan kembali di masa depan, aku harap, aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu dan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan akhir yang indah. Tunggu aku, Taehyungie hyung.

P.S: Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Aku selalu mencintaimu.

Tertanda,

Jeon Jungkook

.

 **A/N:  
** Annyeong! ^^ Jeon Hanna imnida~!  
Ne, ini pertama kalinya aku post ff di ffn ini. Sebelumnya udah pernah post di blog bangtan fanfiction. Ah aku lupa namanya kkk~~  
Disana penname aku Song Jira, ada yg pernah tau? Atau pernah baca ff "Mianhae, Saranghae!" dan "If I Can Turn Back The Time?" yang belum monggo dibaca, search aja di google-nim kkk~  
Karna baru berani nge-post di sini, mohon bimbingannya para sunbae-nim~! *bow*

RnR juseyo~~


End file.
